legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P12/Transcript
(Wesker is seen looking around in another room) Albert:..... (Wesker continues looking) Albert: Come out Miss Rose. You'll make this easier if you give up. (Wesker then quickly dodges as a sniper shot passes by him) Albert:....So that's how it is. (Ruby speeds off before Wesker could spot her) Albert: You're merely postponing the inevitable! (Wesker looks around more before he's shot in the back) Albert: AH!! (Wesker falls before standing back up) Albert: You little shit. (Ruby is seen speeding to another corner hiding) Ruby: Okay... As long I stay hidden, I can keep him busy. I might not beat him, but at least he won't stop the factory from blowing up. But please hurry guys. (Erin and her group are seen running toward the commotion) Erin: You guys heard those shots too right? Tom: Yeah! Sounds like Ruby! Yang: We gotta help her! Blake H: It sounds like it's coming up from that room ahead! Erin: Then let's save her then! (The group rushes off. Albert is seen stalking around before he notices a red blur pass) Albert: Ah! There you are! (Albert speeds ahead and causes Ruby to ram into him) Ruby: GAH!! (Albert stands unaffected as Ruby falls down) Albert: Got you now. Ruby: Wait! (Albert grabs Ruby by the throat) Albert: No more waiting. I'm not missing the chance to kill a hero today. Ruby: *Choking* C-Come on aren't you above that!? Albert: Not really. (Slams Ruby into a wall then pulls out a pistol) Albert: I just prefer to deal with my problems efficiently. Ruby: *Choking* Albert: But don't worry. I'll make it quick. (Albert prepares to finish Ruby off before he's punched in the face by Yang) Albert: !! What the?! Yang: STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! Albert: Where did you- *Dodges ice shards* Erin: Remember us!? Blake H: All right! Round 2 asshole! Albert: Hmph. (Albert lets Ruby go and jumps back from the heroes) Albert: Is this how we're gonna play it then? Blake H: Yeah! This time I'm gonna kick your ass! (The group prepares to fight Wesker when sudden his phone rings again) Albert: *Answers phone* Yes? ???: Wesker. Return to base. The factory is lost. Albert: Huh? ???: The generator is about to blow. Go now. Albert: Sir I- ???: That's an order. Retreat back to base immediately. Wesker:... Very well. *Hangs up* Well. Blake you get to stay with your friends a bit longer now. Blake H: What?? Wesker: Play time's ended. Till next time. *Pressed a button and teleports* Blake H: WAIT!! Erin: He got away! Tom: Crap! (Alex and the others are seen running by) Alex: *Sees Erin* Erin! Erin: Alex! Hey you- Alex: We gotta go! Now! Ruby: Why? Jack: This place is gonna a blow! Tom: Oh shit yeah we better go and go now! Blake H: Let's go! (The heroes all group up and begin to head toward the exit) Alex: Hurry! Izuku: Hey Miles! Use the Emitter! Miles: Oh good idea! *Puts in the Mansion's location* Activating portal! (A portal opens up) Erin: IN THE PORTAL NOW!! (The heroes all enter the portal before the factory is seen blowing up, destroying it and the assembly line as the heroes are seen entering their house) Alex: *Panting* Holy crap! Miles: We made it! Tom: Damn. THAT. was close. Yang: Tell me about it. Blake H: At least we finished the job. Alex: Hell yeah we did! (Raynell then walks out with Spot) Raynell: Oh hey guys! Back already? Ruby: Yep! Alex: The factory is no more Raynell! Raynell: Awesome! Spot: You guys did it! Ruby: Yeah we did! Raynell; Well then come on in and let's celebrate! No more evil robots for the Feds! (The heroes cheer as they rush inside. However, the Lorthares notice Hendricks isn't coming in) Alex: Blake? You okay? Blake H:... Wesker didn't seem concerned if he lost the factory. Alex: Hm? Erin: Oh... Miles: What does he mean? Erin: Wesker tried to take Blake. Alex: He did? Erin: Yeah. Alex: Oh man... Blake H: Funny thing though: He doesn't think I'm all that important after he wiped the floor with me. Seriously this guy is something else. I don't like whatever he's planning. Jack: More like you should be worried what his boss is planning if he gets you. Ian: Yeah. After everything Miranda told us, this guy's bad news. Alex: We really need to try and find out who he really is. We're not gonna be able to truly stop The Federation if we don't even know who their leader is. Blake H: True. Raynell: Well come on guys, let's not worry right now! We can celebrate over the victory you had against the evil robots! Spot: Yeah come on! Let's have some fun! Alex: Um, okay then. Blake H:..... Erin: *Puts hand on Blake's shoulder* Come on Blake, this'll help you take your mind off it. Blake H: *Sigh* Okay. (Erin smiles) Erin: Say, you wanna go play some games with me and Jack? Jack: Huh? Blake H: Hmm...Sure. Erin: Great! Come on then! Blake H: Um alright. (Erin and Blake walk off to Erin's room, leaving Jack behind) Jack: I...guess I'll go too. (Jack follows the two into the room as they get ready to play) Erin: You wanna play some Fog of War? Blake H: Sure! Erin: Alright! Jack: You guys playing games? Erin: You know it! Got Fog of War action going on! Jack: Can I join in? Erin: Sure! Let me just- Blake H: Um, Erin? Erin: Hm? Blake H: There's only two controllers here. Erin: *Looks around* Oh. Shit. Hang on there's gotta be a 3rd one. Blake H: Yeah, I mean I thought there was one here. (Blake and Erin look around) Jack:..... Erin: *Sits up* Well shit, I thought I had more than two. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts